StarFox: The Adventures of Marisa the Fox
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Marisa the fox has to be her own leader now, since Fox mcCloud is retiring and he let his son marcus take over,Marisa needs to learn to take out her rival Saber o' Donnell who is in love with her.Its a feirce battle for love and Survival.Based off my OC.


-1**STARFOX: The Adventures of Marisa The Fox**

**By: Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of StarFox or the Characters, but do own my OC Marisa the fox. Auric the wolf belongs to Lord-Nalthren. Well, this time I think this story might be a new fresh start to a new series of SF. Lol...I wish I could update on my other SF story…but it seems the flare for the story has run out. Sorry. But this is based off an RP that is pretty awesome; well let this story blow you away with amazement. XD! NOTE: This area in SF time takes place after StarFox: Assault and Command.**

**Chapter 1: Saber O' Donnell attacks**

PLANET CORNERIA:

Cornerian Forces building:

Fox McCloud walked in the field of the training room and saw his in-training pilot practicing with her weapon-spear on her home planet and had a blaster to aim at targets. "Well, that's very good Marisa. I'm sure General Peppy would gladly want you to join the Cornerian forces." Fox said to her walking in with a grin.

Marisa the fox; had long black hair, red shoes, green pants, red shirt with a gray over shirt, had black knee pads, and wore glasses. She quickly turned as she saw Fox standing there.

"Uhhh…Hiya, Fox." She said in a shuddery tone. " I didn't hear you come in." She said with a bow.

"Its okay, Marisa. Anyway, its good to see you training everyday to be a Cornerian dog unit." Fox said. Marisa shook her head. "I just thought of not joining the Dog units, Fox."

"Why not? You would be a good unit in case something happens to Corneria, your skills are pretty exceptional." Fox said a bit unsure why she would say something like that.

"Because…I would like to join your team, fox." Marisa explained. "It would be an honor for my Parents had they not died during the Aparoid invasion on my home planet Fortuna, for me to join your team."

Fox smiled for a moment but it then turned into a small frown. "Marisa…The StarFox team has been around for years and I would love to lead it again…but I'm getting a bit too old for this mission, that's why my Son Marcus McCloud is taking over StarFox." Fox explained.

"Oh…" Marisa said looking down to the ground with a sad expression.

"But…I can let you be your own leader for your own StarFox team." Fox said with a smile.

"Oh! That would be great Fox! Thanks." Marisa said with joy.

"Now…you can go on your break, Marisa, after 20mins has past…I want, you to come back to the Great Fox for a special meeting in the command room to talk with me about becoming a leader, understand?" Fox said. Marisa nodded and walked out of the Cornerian training forces building to get her Arwing to fly off to the Corneria bar to tell her friend Dan the good news.

-0-

Corneria Bar:

A Wolf walked into the bar and hopped onto the stool to ask for a drink. Auric the Wolf waited at his usual booth for someone to employ him. The bartender handed him a drink and went off to her usual duty of serving everyone a drink.

Auric Fiddle with his glass, while staring at the ceiling with an expression of no hope in finding a job since he left Wolf's team awhile back before Wolf O' Donnell's death.

"Who will friggin hire me?" He groaned staring at his glass again and then pushed it aside. Auric the Wolf had black spiky hair, wearied a black trench coat with a blue shirt inside, and had one arm covered up the most in black cloth.

Marisa The Fox enters the bar to search for her friend Dan. Auric pretends to shoot the roof in boredom after finishing his drink.

_Hmmm…Dan is here…but I really have to tell him the good news…hm, I shouldn't tell Dan about what had happened to my Parents with the Aparoids._ She said walking towards the area where she didn't see Auric coming.

Auric gets up and heads towards the door way and

He flipped a coin to the bartender and accidentally bumps into the newcomer.

"Sorry" He said bumping into Marisa the fox. Marisa flipped her hair back and looked at the person she bumped into. "It's okay...stranger." She said kindly.

Auric nodded and walked out the bar door and lets out a

Yawn. "This bar is a dud…what else is there to go…" He said to himself focusing towards the hanger to get to his ship.

-0-

", Fox doesn't mind if I'm a bit late in finding Dan." Marisa said to herself walking out the bar to head for the hanger to get to her Arwing. Auric sighed with grief and started to work on his fighter: A black Wolfen series assault craft. Marisa didn't notice a strange figure was following her. But she had suddenly thought of her worst enemy she had encounter a few days back on Fortuna. But she knew that her enemy must be stopped.

"I got to keep focus...I need to go find Saber...And put an end to our relationship of some kind." Marisa said as she walked down a few more blocks forwards towards her ship.

Auric's eyes narrowed as he looked at his ship and kicked his ship. "Wolf… why you give me this piece of crap as payment... You damn conman" He said to himself staring at his Wolfen.

--

Suddenly a shape grabs Marisa and held a knife in front of her neck. Saber growled as he held Marisa more towards the tip of the blade trying to make his move on her in this time to killing her.

--

Auric was a few ships away from the scene. He got up and walked towards the exit of the hangar a bit angry at, Wolf for not giving him any payment even though he did what Wolf ordered.

--

Saber looked at Marisa with his red eyes, filled with rage after Fox had killed Wolf, his father. "You're such…a weakling...who would of thought...that you would become a member of StarFox?" He said. Marisa struggles to try and break free from Saber's grip, but he keeps a tight grip on her. Marisa focuses on Saber. "Guhh...Saber... your the one who should pay...you attacked fox and his team." Marisa said trying not to struggle, but she was still struggling to get out of his grip.

Saber held onto her tight so she wouldn't move anymore. His eyes narrowed still holding the knife at her neck to try and slice her throat. "You're sounding a lot like Fox before my Father died..." Saber said still holding her. Auric comes into view but doesn't notice the scuffle that was going on with Marisa and her enemy.

Suddenly something had came to Saber's senses as he held his enemy close to him and felt her neck. Saber looks at Marisa with sort of an affecting look in a type of attraction and points the blade towards her neck that made a drip of blood roll down his blade. Auric's ear twitched and he turned and saw what was going on so suddenly with the person he met earlier.

Marisa was angered that Saber was doing this to her but also frighten at the same time not knowing that he might kill her anytime if she tried any movements.

Saber tasted the blood from his enemy and let it go down his throat, he seemed to enjoy it and bring Marisa more close towards his body and takes an in hale of Marisa's scent. Marisa felt a cold shiver go down her spine and froze up feeling Saber's breath on her neck.

"Hm. Your blood is so…tender and yet…you're not really from StarFox, more like an outcast..." He said with smirk while slowly running his hand around her neck.

Auric didn't like on what was going on.

"Hey!!!" he shouted while walking towards them. "May, be scum myself but I don' tolerate this kinda of actions." Auric said glaring at Saber. Saber glares at the other wolf not wanting him to take her away from him.

"And who might you be..." Saber said with a deep growl.

"My names Auric Nalthren." Auric said.

"Hm" Saber growled. "Saber, Saber O' Donnell." He said to Auric.

Auric was a bit surprised. " O'Donnell? So you must be wolf's kid… I worked for him briefly…the fool gave me a piece of crap fighter." He explained to Wolf's son. Saber's eyes widen with rage hearing that comment about his father.

Marisa could do was watch and still if she tried to move…she would be killed by saber's blade that he still had on her neck. "So let the lil Vixen go and leave before I take my anger out on you kid." Auric warned Saber.

"What gives you the right? I'm the leader of StarWolf…so...I think you should leave before I kill you..." Saber growled.

Auric sighs, "Bad things happen when two wolves go at it." Snaps a blaster up and shoots Saber in the head with a stun blast from his weapon. Saber lets go of Marisa and cuts her a tiny bit as he fall towards the ground banging his head on Marisa's Arwing.

Auric snickers and turns away holstering his blaster. Saber quickly gets up from his stun nap and does a back kick against Auric's back. Auric bounces up and extents a dark red blade from his jacket sleeve ready to attack "Don't piss me off Kid!" He said to his enemy. Saber quickly pulls out his mother's blaster ready to pull the trigger.

Auric smiles and dashes to behind Saber before he could react and slices his back leaving a long cut across Saber's stomach. Saber let out a painful howl while holding his stomach area from the cut. Marisa held her neck to stop the blood from going out her neck.

Auric retracted the blade ready for another strike on Saber. "You…you'll regret this...." Saber said with a growl and runs towards his Wolfen to head to the Sargasso base.

"Funny…that's was his fathers last words to me." Auric said with a slight grin. He turned to Marisa the fox. "You okay?" He asked. Marisa looked up at him. "I think I am going to be okay." She said while slowly getting up. Auric helps her back on her feet and looked at her. "Well then…Stay out of trouble." He said to her before walking off. Marisa watches him walk away and turned to her ship and went to the Great Fox to meet up with Fox.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: well, this was interesting already. OWO. Saber also belongs to me. I shouldn't have made that too graphic hopefully I didn't. XD! Well, I hope this is a fresh start of a new SF story, btw, I made Fox the main character as a pretty cool hero but also going into retirement soon. Well, please leave a review. ABSOL! AB! WARK!**


End file.
